The Penguins of Madagascar Stop Racism!
'The Penguins of Madagascar Stop Racism! '''is the series finale and last episode of the Nickelodeon children's television show ''The Penguins of Madagascar. Summary A racist old lady declares that she is about to say the N-word, but her plans to do so are immediately foiled by The Penguins of Madagascar. The Penguins then visit Michelle Obama; Skipper tells Mrs. Obama that he and the other penguins have stopped racism. Mrs. Obama thanks The Penguins for their noble deed, saying that she is now free to roam the earth. However, Donald Trump appears and threatens to say the N-word. Skipper tells Mrs. Obama to duck, but this does not help; Trump says the N-word, killing Mrs. Obama. Skipper asks if Mrs. Obama is alright, but Trump tells him that she is dead, and because of that, he is now free to say the N-word. Suddenly, Martin Luther King, Jr. appears and launches his Civil Rights Beam, harming Trump. Trump asks for Skipper to assist him, but Skipper tells Trump off. Skipper then notices something coming out of the water and asks Kowalski what it is. Barack Obama rises out of the water, and Kowalski asks him what he is doing there. Mr. Obama declares that he is going to get vengeance for Michelle's death. Skipper says to Mr. Obama they did everything they could to protect Michelle, but Obama tells him that he has made up his mind. Despite The Penguins urging him not to, Mr. Obama says the N-word. Somehow, The Penguins survive, but are blown away. Kowalski questions why Mr. Obama would use the N-word in the first place. Skipper then realizes that Donald Trump was disguised as Mr. Obama. Trump appears, still disguised as Mr. Obama, and explains that he has taken over the real Obama's body to use the N-word. However, Skipper points out that, being inside another man, Trump is gay. Trump is defeated, and the real Barack Obama is brought back. Mr. Obama thanks Skipper and The Penguins for their great service to the country, and gives Skipper the N-word Pass. Skipper says that it is an honor to call Mr. Obama his n***a, and Mr. Obama agrees. The episode was adapted into a stage play by a mysterious playwright known as “S.B.” in November 2019. Broadway times and schedules TBA. Coming to West End in summer 2020. Transcript Racist Old Woman: I'm gonna say the N-word! Private: That's racist! You can't say the N-word! Skipper: Mrs. Obama, I've done it. I've stopped racism! Mrs. Obama: Thank you, Skipper. Now I am free to roam this Earth. Trump: Not if I have anything to say about it. And I do! I'm gonna say the N-word! Skipper: MRS. OBAMA, GET DOWN! Trump: N***aaaa- *BOOM* Skipper: Mrs. Obama, where are you? Are you okay? Trump: She is no longer with us, Skipper. And with her death, I am finally free to say the N-word whenever I want. Martin Luther King, Jr.: Not if I have anything to say about it, Trump! And I do! Prepare for my Civil Rights Beam! Trump: AAAAAAUG *BOOOM* Trump: Skipper, my son, you wouldn't let me die, would you? Skipper: Shut up, cracker. Trump: AAAAAAUG Skipper: Hey, Kowalski, who's that guy in front of us rising out of the water? False Obama: It is I, Barack Obama! Kowalski: Mr. Obama, what are you doing here? False Obama: I have come to exact revenge on you penguins for allowing my wife to die at the hands of Donald Trump. Skipper: But Mr. Obama, we did everything we could! False Obama: I've already made up my mind. Skipper: Mr. Obama, don't do it! This won't bring Michelle back! False Obama: N***aaaa- *BOOOOM* Penguins: AAAAAAUG Skipper: Skipper's Log, #32. Barack Obama has struck us out of the sky by saying the N-word. Kowalski: It just doesn't make sense, Skipper! Obama would never say the N-word! Skipper: I don't understand it either, Kowalski. But some things you just gotta live with. Unless... Donald Trump! I should've known it was you! False Obama (Trump): Skipper, my son, I see you've discovered my master plan. Now that I've taken over Obama's body, I have full reign to say the N-word whenever and however I please. Skipper: So what you're saying is... you're inside of another man? False Obama (Trump): Why, yes, I suppose you could say that. Skipper: But Mr. Trump, wouldn't that make you GAY? False Obama (Trump): No.. this can't be! *Trump is reduced to atoms* Trump: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Skipper: Well, boys, we did it. Racism is no more. Mr. Obama: Hello, Skipper. Skipper: Mr. Obama? What are you doing here? Mr. Obama: I came to thank you for your great service to this country. Skipper: No thanks necessary, Mr. Obama. Mr. Obama: As a token of my gratitude, I'd like to give you the N-word Pass. Skipper: Mr. Obama, it is an honor to call you my n***a. Mr. Obama: And as to you, old friend. Trivia *It was based on a true story. *Trump used a stunt double for the impact from the civil rights beam; The double wasn't payed. Category:Episodes Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:The Penguins of Madagascar episodes Category:Memes Category:Dead Memes Category:Really dead memes